


Tell Me I'm a Good Person

by Ladyoftheiris



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, I worte this while I was super sick, It does get better!, Not Romance, References to Depression, Trauma, Trauma - mentioned, ninjago season 11 spoilers, zangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheiris/pseuds/Ladyoftheiris
Summary: Zane deals with the aftermath of the Never Realm. Though he can't help but feel it's to late for him.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Zane
Kudos: 16





	Tell Me I'm a Good Person

**Author's Note:**

> What's up! Hopefully I get better and things go back to normal tomorrow and I will be more active on here and tumblr again. I have been very sick :(
> 
> But here is something a wrote during said sickness. (The editing might be bad tho lol)

Whenever he stepped in the room silence seemed to follow. Forced smiles, and eyes refusing to meet his own. Small talk that meant nothing. Followed by questions asking how he was doing. 

He gave the same response each time. Reassuring that he was fine, everything was as it once was. He was moving forward and so should they.

It was a lie of course. One that they all hoped he would tell until it felt like the truth. So they didn’t have to walk on eggshells around him any longer. 

No one wanted it to be more true then him. To not have to lie awake at night. Hunted by the terrible things he had done. The lives he had ruined. 

He stopped sleeping, instead spending his nights outside. Sitting outside the monastery watching the stars. 

“Zane?” Lloyds voice broke the night’s silence. 

He didn’t turn to greet him. Only continued to stare up at the sky above. 

“Is everything alright?” He stepped closer, now standing next to him.

“Do you think I am a good person?” 

Lloyd was quiet for several beats, before sitting next to him.

“Of course I do.” 

“I have done so many terrible things Lloyd. Decades of tyranny, lives ruined, people lost.” His voice was weak and distant. Desperately trying not to remember. 

“That wasn’t you Zane. You were manipulated.” 

“But it was. I committed all of those terrible acts. Regardless of who said what. I hurt people. I could have easily made a different choice.” 

Grabbing his hand Lloyd shifted to face him. Zane refused to meet his gaze. 

“Zane. You had your memory wiped. You were confused. Maybe you make the wrong choices, but you didn’t know any better.”

“But I did. I am meant to protect others...Yet I deliberately put others' lives in danger. I could have simply walked away...but I didn’t.”

He looked down.

“Perhaps, it is too late for me. Maybe I am simply doomed.”

It was quiet for a long while. Zane continues to take in the night sky. Lloyd searches to find the right words to say. 

“I’ve made mistakes too. As much as I try not to think about it. I’ve made reckless mistakes that have probably put other people in danger. My judgement has been clouded before. At times I was too weak to do what needed to be done.” He shifted his gaze to the night sky.

“My whole life has been unpredictable and messy. I don’t know if I’m making the world a better place of not. For all I know I could be ruining everything. But I have to try.”

For the first time in ages, Zane met his gaze. 

“You're not doomed, Zane. I don’t know if you're a good person. It doesn’t matter if you're good or bad. What matters is that you're a better person now than you were then. I know you can’t take back what you did. So you can wallow in it or you can get up and do better.” 

Smiling Lloyd squeezed his hand.

“When you're ready I’ll be here to help.” 

Zane started at him for a long moment unable to say anything. 

“Thank you.” He replied. 

Smiling Lloyd pulled him into a hug.

Maybe he was a good person, or maybe not. He didn’t know, he wasn’t sure anyone did. What he did know was that tomorrow he would be better than today.

Standing Lloyd offered him a hand, taking it Zane stood. 

“What to come in and play chess or something?” He smiled.

Regardless of what tomorrow held, he would no longer be alone. 

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! it gets better! you make the world a better place by being here and I'm proud of you for that! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
